


Oh Promise Me

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair makes Jim feel better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Promise Me

## Oh Promise Me

by J M Griffin

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair belong to Petfly, but they live in my computer. 

* * *

Oh Promise Me  
By J. M. Griffin 

"Blair, Blair," Jim Ellison tried to still his lover's hands from their distractive stroking. "Promise me.... Ahhh, stop that.... Promise me.... Damnit Blair, will you stop that and listen to me?" 

Blair sat back with sigh, "I am listening, big guy. Doing this doesn't affect my ears." Blair's expression looked suspiciously like a smirk to Jim. 

"Well, it effects mine, so stop it, okay? I can't think when you do that." 

"So why do you need to think? I have better stuff for you to do." 

"Blaiiiiir." 

"Okay, okay." Again with the smirky look. It was Jim's turn to sigh. 

"Promise me..." 

"Anything, big guy." Stroke. Jim grabbed the offending hands once more. 

"Promise me this: No black balloons. No cake with a rocking chair on it. No surprise party. No gag gifts. No banners proclaiming "over the hill" draped across the bull pen. No "Lordy, Lordy" ads in the newspaper." 

"Lordy, Lordy ads? Jeez man, you are so paranoid. Anyone would think you don't want to turn..." 

"Don't say it." Jim released Blair's hands to quickly cover his lips. 

"Forty." Blair whispered. "Forty, forty, forty." He paused to lick Jim's fingers between each word, to take the sting away. 

Jim groaned. "I can't believe this. I, _so,_ don't want to be forty." 

"Man," Blair shook his mane of curls out of his eyes. "You _have_ been around me too long. You're beginning to sound like me. Look, Jim," the younger man soothed, seeing the near panic in his lover's eyes, "I know twenty-year-olds with bodies that can't hold a candle to yours. You are sleek and buff and... Oh wow." Looking down on Jim's naked form, Blair smiled in possessive pride. "Like, you are so beautiful. You are also so... mine." 

Lowering his head Blair paid some loving attention to that very body. He was soon rewarded by a hiss of pleasure from Jim. Maybe if he did this, and this, and this, the big guy would forget all about his impending birthday. 

"But wait, wait. Blair.... Oh yes, that.... But Blair, you've gotta promise me." 

"Jim, Jim. I promise!" 

"No cake, no black balloons, no gag gifts, no banners." 

"I promise!!" Lick. "I promise." Suck. "I promise." 

"Ohhh kaaaay." 

"But ya know Jim. It's not like I can control what the other guys might do." 

"Blair!!! Promise me...." 

**FINI**

* * *

End Oh Promise Me. 


End file.
